Student Gov
In-Game Description Voting? Campaigning? Attack ads? Remember, ask not what your school can do for you, but ask who you should vote into Student Government! Hangouts Student Governments can be placed in Nerd or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Student Gov Classmate's pose is waving while holding up a red, white and blue sign. Earning Rates Female * Level 1: 108 CpH * Level 2: 118 CpH * Level 3: 128 CpH * Level 4: 138 CpH * Level 5: 148 Cph * Level 6: 158 CpH * Level 7: 168 CpH * Level 8: 178 CpH * Level 9: 188 CpH * Level 10: 198 CpH Male * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Student Government. However, it must be noted that the male Student Government is rarer than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Student Government is part Nerd and Prep, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Student Government is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Student Government (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Gamer and Cheerleader, since it will satisfy the need for a prep and nerd clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the female Student Government, the party's length is 2 hours and admission length is 1 hour. For the male Student Government, the party's length is 4 hours and admission length is 2 hours. Combination List * Student Government + Student Government * Nerd + Prep Other Combinations There are other combinations that can result in a Student Government but can also result in other classmate types as well. * Homecoming + Homecoming * Gamer + Cheerleader * Cheerleader + Nerd * Hipster + Class Clown * Jock + Slacker * Prep + Gamer * Cheerleader + Filmmaker Rarity The rarity for a male and a female Student Gov is 1 star or common. Prices The female Student Government can be purchased in the Store for 30 rings, while the male Student Government costs 50 rings. This simply indicates that the male Student Government is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the Student Government, the female is worth 100 coins, while the male is worth 200 coins. Outfits MaleStudentGov_zps6ee8813c.gif|Male Student Gov Outfits FemaleStudentGov_zps7531bd00.gif|Female Student Gov Outfits Composed Of Student Government Members are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types